My Bloody Valentine
by Beeapyon
Summary: Oh, meu amor, por favor não chore. Eu lavarei minhas mãos cobertas de sangue, e nós começaremos uma nova vida." Minha primeira Song-Fic *-* Leiam Onegai!


**Yo, Minna-San! **  
**Essa é minha primeira Song-Fic, ela pode parecer um tanto quanto bizarra, mas no momento em que eu ouvi essa musica eu sabia que eu precisava fazer uma fic sobre ela (Por favor, não achamem um psiquiatra para mim) HSUAHS Eu meio que gosto dessas histórias sobre perseguidores C_C**  
**Em fim, a Musica se chama "My Bloody Valentine" e é do Good Charlotte.**  
**Eu fiz ela como uma GaaraXIno porque eu gosto desse casal, mas não consigo ver eles se dando bem c_C haahhaha**  
**Espero que gostem *-***

**Ah, e nem Naruto, Nem a musica me pertencem e tudo mais.**  


* * *

** My Bloody Valentine.**

Eu estive observando-a a muito tempo.  
Eu a vi pela primeira vez no ponto de ônibus, ela estava segurando uma mochila cheia de pingentes que balançavam um pouco com o vento, olhando distraidamente para nada em particular e ocasionalmente verificando o visor do celular.  
Eu estava definitivamente encantado.  
No dia seguinte eu fui ao mesmo ponto, no mesmo horário. E ela estava lá.  
Na verdade eu fui todos os dias depois daquilo.  
As vezes ela estava com suas amigas, e sua risada era o som mais doce que eu já ouvi.  
Um dia, seu olhar se fixou ao meu, do outro lado da rua. Passaram-se alguns segundos e então ela sorriu.  
E então eu tive certeza daquilo.  
Depois de um pouco de pesquisa, eu descobri sua escola, seu endereço e seu nome.  
Yamanaka Ino. Achei um tanto quanto inapropriado. Yamato Nadeshiko soava muito melhor para ela.  
Com um pouco de esforço, eu estava na mesma classe que ela.  
Ela sorria quando me vi no corredor, mas nunca falou comigo. Mas eu sabia.  
Eu sabia que ela me amava.

Depois de alguns meses, apareceu um cara para se meter no nosso amor.  
Sai...Qualquer coisa. Não era importante.  
O que me importava era que ele estava saindo com a minha Yamato Nadeshiko.  
O brilho dos adoráveis olhos azuis dela parecia diminuir a cada dia que se passava.  
Ela estava sempre deprimida, e eles sempre brigavam.  
Um dia ele foi com ela até o ponto de ônibus, e eles discutiram.  
ffNo dia seguinte sua bochecha estava coberta com um curativo.  
Foi ai que eu tive certeza do que eu tinha que fazer.

Nós começaríamos uma nova vida. 

_"Oh, my love, please don't cry _  
_I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life_

_I ripped out his throat _  
_And called you on the telephone to take off my disguise _  
_Just in time to hear you cry_

_When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine _  
_The night he died _  
_You mourned the death of your bloody valentine _  
_One last time"_

Eu te liguei, deu um pouco de trabalho arranjar seu numero.  
Sua voz ainda estava um pouco chorosa.  
Então eu te contei, que eu tinha terminado isso,  
Que você não precisaria chorar mais por ele,  
Que nós seriamos felizes juntos.  
E você chorou. De felicidade, eu supus. Ou talvez um ultimo choro pela vida daquele pobre miserável.  
Mas seria seu ultimo lamento.

_"Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands _  
_And we'll start a new life _  
_I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right _  
_All I know is that I love you tonight"_

Eu não sabia se o que eu fiz era exatamente certo,  
Eu não sabia de muita coisa naquela noite.  
Eu pensei um pouco no que aconteceria depois,  
Mas tudo que eu pude pensar, tudo que eu sei. É que eu te amo.

_"There was... _  
_Police and flashing lights _  
_The rain came down so hard that night and the _  
_Headlines read "a lover died" _  
_No tell-tale heart was left to find_

_When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine _  
_The night he died _  
_You mourned the death of your bloody valentine _  
_One last time "_

Estava chovendo muito, então a maior parte do sangue nas minhas roupas foi lavado.  
A policia chegou bem rápido, algum vizinho deve ter chamado, depois de todos aqueles gritos.  
Eu fiquei entre a multidão de curiosos, e eu vi o seu olhar encontrar o meu.  
Você chorava muito e parecia assustada.  
Mas seu olhar não estava no corpo dele.  
Estava nos meus olhos.  
Eu ri um pouco com o jornal da manhã seguinte. Uma foto censurada dele estava na primeira pagina. Um amante morreu. O culpado nunca foi encontrado.

Oh, mas certamente foi a ultima vez que você chorou por ele, não foi?  
Você nunca mais chorará por um namorado malvado, Yamato Nadeshiko. 

_"Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands _  
_And we'll start a new life _  
_I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right _  
_All I know is that I love you tonight_

_Tonight..._

_He dropped you off I followed him home _  
_Then I stood outside his bedroom window _  
_Standing over him he begged me not to do _  
_What I knew I had to do 'cause I'm so in love with you "_

Eu o segui naquela noite.  
Logo após de ele ter te jogado do carro no gramado da sua casa,  
Não foi difícil entrar pela janela de uma casa que tinha escada de incêndio.  
Você deveria ver, querida, como ele parecia miserável, implorando para que eu me afastasse.  
Eu quase senti pena dele, mas ela foi embora junto com todo aquele sangue.  
Foi tudo por você. Porque eu sou tão apaixonado por você.

_"Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands _  
_And we'll start a new life _  
_I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right _  
_All I know is that I love you tonight_

_Tonight..."_

Você passou uma semana andando de preto por ai,  
As pessoas lhe perguntavam o que aconteceu,  
Você nunca as respondia.  
Também não respondia meus telefonemas,  
Mas sempre me encarava, seus olhos estavam sempre vidrados nos meus.  
Na escola, no ponto de onibus, na frente da sua casa, quando eu passava a noite toda olhando a janela do seu quarto.  
Eu podia sentir o seu amor, querida.  
Você lamentou uma ultima vez pelo seu namorado malvado.  
Mas agora nós começaremos uma vida nova.  
Você está na minha frente agora, no ponto de onibus em que eu te conheci.  
E tudo que eu sei é que eu te amo essa noite.

* * *

**Talvez tenha ficado meio confuso, ou talvez algumas pessoas tenham medo de mim agora C_C**  
**HSUAHSUAHUSHAUH fiz o melhor que pude, espero que tenham gostado :3**

**Ja ne!**  
**Kissus.**


End file.
